The Akatsuki Action Figures
by ima-panda-hear-me-roar
Summary: The Akatsuki have been shruken down, turned into action figures, sent to our world, AND end up for sale in an anime store. There, they are bought by Kit and her friend, Lynn. Living with S-rank criminals for 3 weeks? This is going to be fun. Right? No.
1. Where we meet the plot!

**Okay, okay, I know! "You have Life after Slade to write!" BLAH BLAH BLAHHHHHH! Quit nagging me! I can handle two stories! Pfft… I just had this idea that wants to get out, NOW. And well, I can't really stop it…  
I got the idea after I went to an anime store, I saw these Naruto action figures, and I wondered, "What if they had Akatsuki action figures!" and so that thought evolved into, this.  
So now, I'm gonna have Gaara read the disclaimer!  
Gaara: I don't want to…  
panda: Read it before I cut off your teddy bear's head.  
Gaara: You wouldn't touch Mr. Snuggles…  
panda: Read it, or Mr. Snuggles gets it.  
Gaara: ima-panda-hear-me-roar does not own Naruto, nor any of the songs or shows, mentioned in this.  
panda: Okay, here *hands Gaara the teddy bear* you can go now. **

**.::~{+}{+}{+}::.**

There they were, just sitting there on the shelf. I stared at them, they stared right back at me.

"I _need _those action figures, Lynn." I said, as seriously as I could. I can't help it, I'm not a very serious person.

"Kit, look at me," She spun me around, so that I faced her. "I already told you, you don't need them."

"But _Lynn_," Widening my eyes, I gave her my super-duper-puppy-dog-pout-of-doom, "I _do_ need them, I will _die_ without them. They're _Akatsuki_ action figures."

"Kit, you won't die without them," she rolled her eyes, "You can get them later."

I huffed, "Some best friend you are."I loved the Akatsuki, and yet she wasn't nice enough to help me pay for the action figures. Sure I had enough, but I didn't want to spend all my money. So what if I'm cheap?

"Nineteen ninety five my foot…" I sighed. Those were the last action figures of them for sale. I sighed again, "_The Akatsuki are worth it_." I thought.

Quickly, I grabbed the box and ran over to the checkout, pushing numerous people out of way doing so.

"Hello, I'd like to buy this, please." I said, placing the box on the counter.

"Okay," the cashier said, completely ignoring the complaining people I had just shoved into random things. "That'll be fifteen dollars and twenty eight cents, please."

"Wait, the tag said twenty bucks." I said, quite confused.

"Oh, we're having a sale." I read the cashier's name tag; Melinda.

I mentally slapped myself, how could I have missed that? I handed her sixteen dollars, I was too lazy to count change. She handed me a plastic bag with the box inside, and my change, which I threw into the "Tips" jar.

At that moment, my mom appeared inside the store, "Ready to go, Kit, Lynn?"

"Yeah, yeah, mom, I'm coming." I sighed and followed Lynn towards the door, my blonde and blue hair flying behind me.

Lynn and I skipped together out to the car, carrying our many plushies in our arms.

"I call chainsaw!" I yelled, yanking the left backdoor open.

"I call bazooka!" She yanked the right backdoor open, and we raced each other to see who could put on their belt buckles first.

"I win. Ha!" I pouted, darn her and her reflexes.

My mom got into the front seat, chuckling, she was used to this by now, Lynn practically lived with us. She's my best friend after all.

Lynn has brown hair and dark green eyes, and is shorter than me by three inches, even though she's older. She likes to wear darker colors, but she'll always add white into her outfits somehow.

I have blonde hair, with blue streaks, and really light honey colored eyes. I convinced my mom to let me get a lip piercing, just a ring through my lower lip. My clothes are always ripped, or torn, or sewn to look inside out, and the colors vary with my mood.

The car ride to my house consisted of Lynn and I playing "American Idol" with our plushies. I made the Itachi one sing _Tik Tok_. The winner was Zetsu with his song _I feel Pretty._

Once we got home, my mom had to start packing for a business trip, I don't have dad, he and my mom got divorced when I was five.

She was going to be gone for three weeks, entrusting me to go to school, she made pinkie swear on that one, and do my homework. I didn't mind this, she left me to go on business trips a lot. But those were usually for a day or two, never three weeks. Even though she smiled, I knew she was completely worried something might happen to me.

"You got everything?" I asked. She nodded, her pale blonde hair bobbing with her head. "Okay, mom. You'll miss your flight if you don't hurry." I gave her hug.

"I'll miss you, Kittie." I winced at my nick-name.

"I'll miss you too, mom. I love you." I let go, and she climbed into her car.

"Bye Miss E!" Lynn waved.

"Bye Lenny." My mom waved back at her, I saw Lynn's eye twitch at the sound of her nickname.  
With that, my mom drove off.

I sighed, "I want to open my Akatsuki action figures."

"Okay, I'm gonna go make some ramen." Lynn answered.

"You do that." I skipped off into my room.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

"Stupid plastic…" I muttered, cutting the box open with my pocketknife. I took the lid off and reached inside to pull out the action figures, ignoring the plastic scraping against my skin.

I examined my arm after pulling out all the figurines, it was covered in scratches.

"Ow…" I murmured.

"What's going on, un?" I heard a voice say. Snapping my head up I looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"That's a good question, brat." Okay, I swear to Jashin that sounded exactly like Sasori from Naruto: Shippuden.

"Guys, calm down, I sure we can figure out what's going on, it's probably a genjutsu or something."

Okay, I'm going insane, I'm hearing Akatsuki voices in my head. Never knew I was _that _much of a fangirl…

"No, Kisame, it isn't a genjutsu." I spun around in my swivel chair, and faced the source.

"Holy crap, un."

I sat there, stupidly, while watching miniature Akatsuki stare right back at me, talking.

Action figures don't talk. They're made of plastic. _Plastic _I tell you! Plastic doesn't talk!

"Hey, Kit. What's with the voices? You watching anime again?" Lynn peeked her head through my door.

"Lynn… you see them too, right?

"Yeah, I see them, but can I explain them? No."

"Well this is just craptastic." I stated, blutly.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

**How was it? REVIEW NOW OR MR. SNUGGLES GETS HIS HEAD RIPPED OFF!  
Gaara: Noooo! Review! Please! **


	2. Youthfulness is introduced

**OH EM GEE! Thank you all so much for your oh so kind reviews! So as a reward, I let Gaara leave and instead dragged *thunder* ROCK LEE here! WOOH! Oh and… posted another chapter….  
Lee: Hello there, you seem youthful!  
Panda: I am!  
Lee: POWER OF YOUTH!  
Panda: Does that include reading disclaimers?  
Lee: If it is in a youthful way!  
Panda: Then have at it, youthful one!  
Lee: THE OH SO **_YOUTHFUL_** ONE, ima-panda-hear-me-roar, DOES NOT OWN THE **_YOUTHFUL_** ANIME NARUTO, THE **_YOUTHFUL_** AKATSUKI OR ANY OF THE **_YOUTHFUL_** SONGS OR TV SHOWS **_YOUTHFULLY _**MENTIONED!  
Panda: Thank you!  
-(LINE)- (ANOTHER LINE)-(YET ANOTHER LINE)-**

"Hey! Don't talk like we're not here, un!"

I was still gaping at the Akatsuki miniatures, not believing what was happening.

"Hello! I'm talking to you, un!"

"I-I um…" I grasped for words.

"She seems dense." Sasori.

"Maybe she speaks another language." Kisame.

"Stand back, I'll communicate." Oh crap! Pein!

"Hey I'm fine now! So what's up?" I said, suddenly.

"You act as if you know us." Itachi said.

"Well, I don't, not… _personally_ anyway…" I decided that my dresser was more interesting that the talking figurines.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisame asked.

"Why can't you just... not ask questions?" I started glaring at my dresser.

"Well we don't know what's going on, and you seem suspicious, so why wouldn't we?"Good point, Sasori.

"Why aren't worried about the fact that your all 5 inches tall?" My eye started twitching. I think Lynn just fainted from shock… crap.

"The chick's got a freakin' point." I heard Hidan say.

"We're not worried about that because we can easily restore our size." Oh yes, Pein, let's use big, educated words, to confuse people. Fun. I started glaring at him on impulse. "Why are glaring at me?" He asked.

"I think you should prove your point, _Pein._" Yes, lying always works!

"Of course." Okay… Lying plan failing… He did a few hand signs, and a huge puff of smoke clouded my room.

When it cleared, I was face to chest with Pein, leader of the Akatsuki.

"Oh dear, Jashin, this has to be a dream." I covered my face with my hands.

"This isn't a dream, I'm afraid." Another 'poof' and Itachi was also standing in my room.

I looked up with the most irritated face I could manage, "See? When you say that, it just makes me think this is a dream even more."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hn."

"Okay, you suck PLATAPUS! Got it you Uchiha? I hate you and your "Hn's" They're _annoying_!" I covered my mouth seconds late, blinking.

Several puffs of smoke later, and I could hear laughter.

"It's true, yeah. Your "Hn's" are quite annoying, un." Deidara didn't even try to hide his smirk.

"Says the one who says "un" after every effing sentence." Hidan rolled his eyes.

I took the opportunity to nudge Lynn awake, "Wake up, gosh darnit!" I continuously poked her in the cheek.

"Unngh…" Lynn finally cracked an eye open. "Talking… Akatsuki…" She muttered.

Sighing, I grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

"ACK!" She screamed. Well there goes my plan to escape quietly…

I face-palmed myself.

"Holy fudge!" She shrieked.

"Will you _shut it_?" I hissed. Too late, they all had their heads turned towards us.

Pein took a few steps closer to us, "What are your names?"

I pursed my lips. "I-I'm Kit and… this is Lynn…"

He nodded. "You seem to know who we are, why is that?"

My eye twitched a bit, "If you don't mind, could you send _them_," I nodded my head towards the rest of the Akatsuki, "out?"

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think they can handle it." Lynn just fainted again… wonderful.

He turned towards them and they left the room. I winced at the thought of what they could do to my house.

"Now, explain." He said, sitting down in my swivel-chair.

(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)(LINE)

**Ha! Cliffie! The next chapter shall hopefully be up tomorrow whenever I feel like it!**

**Review who you think should read the disclaimer next! I love you all! **


	3. This is a horrible Title for the chapter

**Hello there my wonderful reviewers! Since I'm too lazy to PM them, I shall thank them here!  
to ethereal tears: Thank you sooooo very much! I started squealing and jumping up and down after I read your review! Fo' shizzle!  
jaevees: Thanks for the idea on who is reading the disclaimer, and for being my second reviewer!  
Fallen's child: You were my first reviewer on the story, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
Thank you, and thank you to my future reviewers too! I love you all even though I haven't met you! Well, on to the disclaimer, TOBI!  
Tobi: Yes, Panda-chan?  
panda: Are you ready…  
Tobi: To fly?  
panda: er… no. I mean read the disclaimer.  
Tobi: Can Tobi read it while flying?  
panda: um yes?  
Tobi: Can Tobi have a cookie after Tobi reads it?  
panda: Uh yes…?  
Tobi: Oh… can Tobi have a cookie anyway?  
panda: Sure. *hands Tobi a cookie*  
Tobi: *eats the cookie in one bite*  
panda: 0.0  
Tobi: Okay, because Tobi can't read.  
panda: *twitch twitch* Someone get Deidara in here.  
Tobi: Tobi will do it! Tobi is a good boy!  
Deidara: What do you want, un?  
panda: read the disclaimer NOW!  
Deidara: Okay! Sheesh, yeah! ima-panda-hear-me-roar does not own Naruto, or any of the songs, shows, video games, or movies mentioned, un.  
panda: ON TO THE STORY!  
**(this is a line)(this is another line)(this is also a line)(this is getting annoying)

I sighed and dropped Lynn's passed out body on the floor. What? It's carpeted.

"Well, I'm going to be blunt, you're in an anime called Naruto."

I think Pein's eye twitched. "What?" he asked.

"You. Are. An. Anime." I pronounced every word as slowly as possible and made a few hand gestures, just to tick him off. I think it worked. Job well done Kit, job well done.

I could see clearly now **(a/n: the rain has gone xD. What?)** that his eye did twitch. "You mean to tell me that we are nothing but a simple cartoon?" Simple is an understatement, you're an _epic _cartoon.

"Yeah, pretty much." I heard Lynn groan, she'd be waking up soon. Then she would just faint again. Some help she's being. Wait. Why am I not panicking? Why am I not going fangirl? I'm one of the biggest Akatsuki fans that has ever lived!

I heard Pein sigh, "The rest of the Akatsuki will not take this as… well I as have."

I blinked, and turned to him, my face covered in what is called shock, "You're not going to slam me into a wall? Or stab my hand or search my mind for the truth? You seriously believe me?" Holy flipping pancakes! It's _Pein_ we're talking about here! He believes what he believes and nothing can change his mind until he's proven wrong a gazillion times!

He looked at me like I was crazy. Well it wasn't that obvious on his face. It's Pein, he doesn't show emotion in front of strangers unless it anger or boredness. "Well, we are stuck here until we find a way of getting back, and you seem to know a lot about this world."

Oh. Well, here I was thinking Pein was actually a softie on the inside. "Oh. Okay. Well, first off, I need everyone's clothing sizes and shoe sizes. We have to go shopping."

"You will have to ask them yourself, I don't keep record of that."

"Well you should." I stuck my tongue out at him before I opened the door and walked out, smacking right into Hidan.

"Hey, their finished talking." He said.

I was still blinking from shock, and rubbing my now sore nose. Darn Akatsuki members and their height difference. I can't help it if I'm short! It's times like these that I wished I was taller. Sighing, I went over and flopped onto the couch.

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed Deidara sit down next to me.

"Hello, I'm talking to you, un."

"I told you, brat. She's dense."

"Danna, she's not dense, she's just not paying attention."

"Says you, brat." Okay, Sasori is getting on my nerves now. Time to exploit his inner most secrets and dreams. Well, not that, exactly. More like just make fun of him a lot. It'd get Hidan and Kisame on my side. If they weren't on it already.

"Stupid puppet." I muttered.

"What was that?" Sasori asked.

"I said you're a stupid puppet, and a deaf one at that." I got up off the couch and stood in front of the other Akatsuki members. Minus Konan and Pein. They were probably talking in my room or something.

"Hey, all members of the Akatsuki, listen up or else." Everyone's heads turned to me in interest. "We're going to introduce ourselves to each other. Wait, scratch that, I just going to tell you my name."

"And why wouldn't we tell you ours?" Itachi asked, he was thumbing through one of my mom's books.

"Because I already know them, "I sighed at their confused faces. "Don't ask."

"Well, anyway, my name is Kit. And the chick who passed out is Lynn."

"Good for you, now how does this thing freakin' work?" I looked at Hidan, who was currently trying to turn on my Wii.

So I walked up to him and turned on the TV, it was already on the correct channel. Pressing the POWER button on the Wii, I picked up one of my Game Cube controllers, and a wii remote. I handed him the other Game Cube controller.

"What is that?" I fell out of my chair, startled by Kakuzu's voice.

"It's a Wii." I sat back down on my rocking chair, dubbed my 'Video Game chair'.

I selected the game that was in the Wii, Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. Oh yeah… I was so going to kick butt.

"Holy crap! That's me, un!" I smirked, knowingly as the others stared at the title screen.

"Just watch, pretty boy." I said, clicking the A button on the Game Cube controller.

I went to multiplayer, 2 players, 2 man squad, VS., it finally went to the select player screen. I quickly selected Sasori and Hidan as my players, and watched with interest as Hidan picked himself and Kakuzu., not asking once about how the controller worked.

"I going to kick your butt, Hidan, with your own character."

"Why did you pick me, then?" My eye twitched with hearing this question.

"I don't have to pick you, I could easily win with Kisame or Deidara." I turned around in my seat and glared at him. I'd said Deidara to tick him off, and make him shut up. Truthfully, wasn't that good with Deidara.

I waited a moment before turning back around and selecting a fighting area. Akatsuki Base. Again, just confuse them even more.

Oh yeah, I was so going to kick butt.

Wait.

What happened to the other Akatsuki members? They weren't there when I turned around. Itachi had been reading a book on the couch. Sasori and Deidara were sitting on the other couch, watching Hidan and I play. Kakuzu had left after I told him that the game console was a Wii. Pein and Konan were talking in my room, Lynn passed out my floor in my room. But where in Jashin's name were the others? Oh crap… what have I gotten myself into? Now isn't the time to play Naruto video games with S-rank criminals! They could be… oh gosh. Zetsu! I have people living on my street! Zetsu eats people. Oh no… and Kisame would scare the living daylights out of my neightbors. And Tobi… Tobi… Was probably with Zetsu or Pein and Konan. And….

"Hey! Kit, you there?" Hidan was currently poking my cheek.

I blinked. "Yeah, I'm here."

"You space out a lot, yeah." Deidara placed his chin in his palm.

"Yeah well, I'm sort of wondering where the rest of the S-class criminals could have gone." I growled.

Insert annoyed sigh here.

Stupid fate… karma… whatever it is.

Cheese and crackers… when I threw that penny into the well and wished that the Akatsuki would show up at my house, I didn't mean it literally!

Oh dear Jashin, what have I gotten myself into, now?

(THIS IS A LINE, BELIEVE IT!)(Dattebayo!)

**I hate that ending… I just couldn't think of a better one. Well, anyway, REVIEW! Review now! **

**Reviews= my happiness=more chapters= your happiness= reviews=my happiness=more chapters…**


	4. Partying Cheerios

**Ah yes, the weekend. It would be so much better if I hadn't have gotten hit in the face with a ball today. *le sigh* Oh well, I feel like writing and I'm going to do so. ON WITH THE STORY! And because I feel like having a time skip, I will. Now Itachi! Get out here!  
Itachi: Hn.  
Panda: Don't you dare only say one syllable! Say the disclaimer!  
Sasuke: Why can't I do it?  
Panda: How did you get in here…?  
Itachi: You can't say the disclaimer because you lack hatred.  
Panda: Wait, what?  
Sasuke: I'll show you who lacks hatred! CHIDORI!  
Panda: WAIT, NO!  
Itachi: Sharingan!  
Panda: *takes out a water gun and squirts them both.* No fighting, now Itachi, say the disclaimer, or taste the wrath of my water gun.  
Itachi: ima-panda-hear-me-roar does not own Naruto, nor does she own any of the movies, songs, TV shows, or any other copyrighted stuff mentioned.  
Panda: Good boy! Here's a cookie.  
Sasuke: Why can't I have one?  
Panda and Itachi: Because you lack hatred.  
Sasuke: 0.e  
(I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIVE THAT THIS IS A LINE!)**

Clothes are so expensive nowadays. Well at least all the money that Kakazu had turned into U.S. currency. How it happened? We shall never know.

"That's the last of the clothes." I said, slamming my front door closed. "Now do me a favor and get changed or something, I want some of you to help me get food."

"Why do some of us have to come, un?" Deidara asked me.

"Because, I'm too lazy to carry everything by myself." Yawning, I flopped onto the couch.

"What do you mean, by yourself?" Ah yes, Lynn. She'd been helping me get clothes for them.

I ignored her question and instead picked up the TV remote and started flipping through different channels.

"Who do you want to go with?" Itachi asked, his eyes never straying from the book he was reading.

I stopped clicking the button on the remote to think, "Sasori, Deidara, and I dunno, Hidan maybe."

"What's that supposed to freakin' mean, maybe?" I heard Hidan yell from who knows where.

"I mean, if you want to go, since I probably only need two people to come." I shouted over the sound of Dora singing "We did it!" with Boots.

"Where can we change, Kit?" Sasori asked me.

"I dunno, anywhere but infront of me. Try a bathroom." Curse Sasori! He was blocking my view of the TV! "Move, gosh darnit! Dora's trying to solve the troll's puzzle! She needs my help to get over the bridge!"

"You watch this crap?" Hidan plopped down next to me, now wearing a black T-shirt with random neon colored splatter-paint designs on it, and a pair of dark gray ripped skinny jeans. Wow, we sort of match. I was currently wearing a neon orange shirt that had been ripped so much it didn't even look like a shirt, with a black and blue horizontal striped tee underneath. My skinny jeans were sewn inside out and were a few shades lighter than his. My mood today? Tired.

"Yes, I do. Have a problem with it?" I growled. Darn people… interrupting my Dora time! Curse them a thousand apple pies to the face!

Hidan and I sat there, watching Dora for a few more minutes before Sasori and Deidara finally finished dressing.

As they walked into the living room, I stood and said, "Let us be off, then!"

I suppose you're wondering what kind of transportation we used, since I don't have a car.

Taxi.

I'm just glad the taxi could fit all of us, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Lynn, and me.

The cab stopped in front of a local grocery store, and deposited us.

"I'm going to set some ground rules, right now." I said, turning to the S-rank criminals, and my best friend. "No killing, maiming, torturing, exploding, poisoning or threatening allowed."

Hidan pouted, Sasori slumped a bit, and Deidara… shrugged. "I lost my hand mouths when I came here, un." He said.

Sasori nodded, "I think I somehow turned human."

Oh wow, what else happened? I bet Hidan became mortal, too. Then Itachi would've lost his Sharingan… and, woah. Well, never mind that.

"Anyway, let's go." I turned away from them and walked through the revolving doors. Ha, it'd be funny if one of them got stuck.

Sasori and I were walking through cereal aisle (Lynn, Deidara, and Hidan were looking for soda.) when I noticed some random girls from my school staring at him. It sort of ticked me off, but at least I didn't have to worry about someone recognizing Sasori. This is one of the smallest towns of earth and I'm the only Naruto fan that I know. Lynn only knows who they are because I talk about them all the time and show her pictures.

Sasori and I were discussing the topic of cereal mascots and how stupid it was, when the two girls decided to walk on over to us. The way they walked looked like they had some weird hip problem, it took all of my energy to not double over laughing.

"Hi, Kit." The first girl said, she was some curly haired red head. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a blue tank top that had the Superman logo on it.

The second girl, a brunette, batted her eye lashes and asked, "Who's your friend?"

I raised an eye brow, "Before we go to that topic, how in the world do you know my name?"

This seemed to take them by surprise, they stood there blinking for a while, I took my chance to escape, "Well, we had better be off then, right Sasori?" I didn't wait for an answer, I grabbed his hand, and a few boxes of Cheerios, and walked out of the aisle.

Once we were in the meat department, I let go of his hand.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Sasori, listen to me carefully, watch out for girls like that."

"And why is that?" He leaned against the wall.

"Those are… gosh, how do I explain this…" I really couldn't find the words. Fan girls? No… "Just stay away from them."

He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but, "Yo, Kit!"

"Oh dear Jashin-sama, help me." I muttered.

"Hey what's up? I don't see you around town often." I turned to face Will.

I put on one of my fake smiles, "Hey, Will! How are you?" Please don't question about Sasori, please don't question about Sasori, please, please, please.

"Hey, who's he?" My fake smile faltered for a moment.

"I'm Sasori." How can he act so calm? Curse him and his lack of emotions!

"Nice to meet 'cha!" Ah yes, Will, the happiest boy on earth. Maybe that's why he's so popular… Reminds me of Naruto. Even looks like him, too. Blonde hair, blue eyes. All he needs are whiskers and his hair spiked up and he could cosplay like no cosplayer could before.

"Kit, listen, I'm having a party on Friday, wanna come? Sasori can come too, the more the merrier I always say!" Will's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I dunno Will-" I really didn't want stuff like this to happen, it could be a disaster…

"Sounds cool." My eye twitched, of course Sasori has to go play the cool, relaxed guy. "Do you mind if some of my other friends come?"

"It's cool with me! Well, later, Kit, Sasori!" He walked away waving, but not before he said, "By the way, you're a cute couple!"

My jaw hit the floor, and from the corner of my eye I saw Sasori's eyes widen.

I'm a fangirl and all, but I have limits! I think the Akatsuki are freakin' epic and all, and I admit they are good looking but… Dating? Nuh uh! No way! And Sasori is what? Thirty something? Sure, he's in a seven-teen year old body right now, but he has the brain of a thirty year old! It's just wrong!

By the time I recovered from the shock, Will was gone. It was then I noticed how warm my face felt.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" I almost jumped out of my skin, and the sound of Lynn's voice.

"Hey, your faces are red. What's up, un?" Deidara was pushing a cart full of random food items.

"N-nothing…" I muttered. "We need to get going, it's getting late and Lynn and I have school tomorrow."

We paid for the items and left the store, hailing another taxi to get back to my house.

(THIS IS A LINE -)(THE LINE IS PRETTY, NEH?)

As I slumped into bed that night, not bothering to put on pajamas, I thought about the upcoming party we had to go to. Pulling the tie-dyed sheets up to my chin, I drifted off into the land of sleep, dreaming about puppets who ate cheerios and Superman flirting with the leprechaun from 'Lucky Charms'.

(IT'S SUPER LINE, HERE TO END THE STORY! Yeah, you hate super line, don't you?)

**I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter tonight. It's funny, because I have to go to some Luau my friend invited me to tomorrow. Well, good bye my readers, have a wonderfulicious weekend. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Sasuke: Can I have a cookie now?  
Panda: No, you still lack hatred.**


	5. Hot Pockets and Rumors

**Hello, dear readers. I would like to thank **ethereal tears **for this chapters main topic.**

**Also, I have noticed that I am not including Tobi much, which I should do. Oh well, if you don't like it, deal with it for now. Now for Itachi to say the disclaimer again. Because I feel like it. Get over it.  
Itachi: Why do I have to do it again?  
panda: Do it now or I will force you to read all the Itachi yaoi lemon fanfictions on this web-site.  
Itachi: You wouldn't…  
panda: You know I would.  
Itachi: ima-panda-hear-me-roar does not own Naruto, Hot Pockets, or any other copy righted stuff in this fanfiction.  
(Line, line, line)**

Ah yes, school, the most wonderful thing that ever happened to children.

Notice the sarcasm _dripping_ from that last sentence. It was just oozing with _lies_.

I threw my backpack on the floor of my kitchen like I did everyday, "What the crap is with Will? Telling everyone in the school that I'm now dating Sasori." I growled.

"I don't know, but I think it's funny." Lynn said.

"That's because you have a boyfriend, and therefore cannot be accused of dating someone else." I shoved a Hot Pocket into my microwave, angrily.

"Why are you talking about danna, yeah?" Deidara asked, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Yes, I do believe I heard my name mentioned." Sasori said, stepping over my backpack to sit down next to Deidara.

The microwave beeped and I hurried to grab the Hot Pocket out of it, not caring that it was burning hot.

"Will, this guy at our school, is spreading rumors about you and Kit." Lynn was searching the cabinet for my hidden Oreo stash. "And Kit here, is ticked off about it." She pulled out a ten pack box of Oreos and grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"What kind of rumors?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

I decided to go eat my Hot Pocket in the peace and quiet of my room, until the door slammed open.

"Tobi is here! Hello everyone! Tobi is a good boy!" Deidara slammed his head on the table and Sasori sighed.

My eye twitched, not from annoyance, from the fact that Madara Uchiha was in my kitchen. And he just interrupted me eating my Hot Pocket. If he wasn't a crazy psycho killer who could kick my butt, he would be dead in a second.

Sasori decided to ignore Tobi and get back to the topic at hand. "So what were the rumors about?" He repeated his question from before.

"What rumors? Tobi wants to know!" My eye twitched again. Just what I needed, Tobi to tell everyone in the Akatsuki.

"Rumors about Kit and Sasori." Lynn started stuffing her face with Oreos, unaware of the mental messages I was trying to send her telling her to not say anything.

"Oooh! Tobi wants to know about the rumors! Tell Tobi! Tobi's been a good boy!" Tobi started jumping up and down.

Lynn swallowed and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "They're about Sasori and Kit dating." I honestly think she just said because she hates me.

"What?" A hiss escaped Sasori's mouth. Oh no, he's mad. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.

"You heard me." Lynn shrugged and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me to my doom. Mean while, Deidara was on the ground laughing.

"Tobi thinks Sasori and Kit are a cute couple." Tobi skipped out of the room.

My eye twitched, I sighed, walking out of the kitchen, towards the living room.

"Hey, what's that?" Hidan asked me, as I plopped onto the couch next to him.

"A Hot Pocket." I answered, and before I knew it, he had taken a bite out of it.

"Holy crap, that's epic." He said.

I punched him the face, then gave him the Hot Pocket, deciding to make another one instead of eat one with Hidan germs.

Walking into the kitchen, I realized Sasori was still sitting at the table, frozen in shock, and Deidara was still laughing.

I grabbed another Hot Pocket and warmed it up, the two minutes felt like eternity, it was quiet in the kitchen except for Deidara's laughing, which was starting to annoy me.

The microwave finally beeped and I grabbed the Hot Pocket and ran out of there.

I sat on the couch and munched on my Hot Pocket and watched TV with Hidan until he passed out. Which was around ten. Yawning, I went back to my room and changed into my pajamas.

But, before I could get into bed, my door was knocked on. I sighed, "Come in."

The door opened, and Tobi stepped in. "Hi Kit." He said, in an unusually deep voice.

I blinked, "I- I, um." Stuttering, I didn't notice him take off his mask and walk over to me. "M-Madara…"

He narrowed his eyes and smirked, "So you know who I am?"

I swallowed, realizing what I had just said. Crap.

**(The line of evil and doom, MUAHAHAHA!)**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Hey, I need your opinions, the party that they're going to, I don't know if I should skip to that. Or I can make chapters about the week. I'm not sure on what I should do.**

**Oh and, if you're wondering if this a SasoriXOC fanfiction, I don't know yet. I have no clue. I just thought that part was something that I could use as a joke. If I'm serious about it, I'll decide later. Maybe I'll post a poll or something. **

**Anyway, I let Tobi have a part because I felt like he should be here. I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reviews=my happiness=more chapters=your happiness=more reviews=my happiness=more chapters=your happiness…**


	6. Stuff happens

**Sorry I haven't updated, I'm just sort of stressed… WHO AM I KIDDING? I'M NOT SRESSED! I'M MAJORLY STRESSED! I just can't explain it right now… *sigh* Well anyway, Hidan. Do the disclaimer please.  
Hidan: Fine. Ima-  
panda: Um… Hidan?  
Hidan: What?  
panda: Can you say it in a British accent? Please?  
Hidan: *twitch* Fine. *In a british accent* ima-panda-hear-me-roar doesn't own Naruto or any other copyrighted stuff.**

**(Your just jealous that my line is awesome than yours)**

Oh dear Jashin… Madara Uchiha is in my room smirking evilly.

HELP ME!

I'm going to paint you a picture: Me, standing in an awkward position where I'm halfway on the bed but not quite. I'm also wearing pink rubber ducky shorts, and a purple tank top that says "I'm the shiz and you know it", in white letters. Oh and, did I mention that my collection of random Akatsuki plushies and other assortment of Akatsuki things are scattered around my room? Yeah, they are. Along with a huge poster above my bed that says, "I SUPPORT THE TOBI-IS-MADARA-UCHIHA THEORY!"

I wonder what his first guess about me knowing was…

That smirk is really starting to get to me, I think he's smirking because;  
1. He's going to kill me.  
2. He's going to reveal his evil plan, then kill me.  
3. He's going to make me faint with his Sharingan, search for information in my brain, give the information to Pein, use the information to his advantage, then kill me.  
4. He secretly laughing at me.  
5. He's thinking weird thoughts… yeah, _those_ weird thoughts.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

"What the heck, un?"

I blinked and bolted up, falling off the couch as I did so.

"Owwie…" I muttered. I sat up and stretched, popping my neck.

Huh, must have been a dream. I shrugged and stood up, walking over to Deidara who was trying to turn my alarm clock off. As I walked by him to go in, I tapped one of the buttons and it stopped beeping.

I walked into my room and shut the door. Walking over to my closet I randomly grabbed some clothes and changed into them. A tight black and white checkered T-shirt with a purple vest, along with a pair of neon orange skinny jeans. I ran a brush through my hair and pinned some of it up, but unfortunately it still fell in my face. Joy. Popping my neck for the fifth time this morning, I walked out of my room and grabbed my backpack, which was still on the floor of the kitchen.

Geez, what was with all the cramps this morning? I yawned and walked out to the bus stop where Lynn was waiting for me.

"Hey, Kit." She said, looking up from her phone.

"Hi…" I muttered.

"Kit, un!" Oh joy… Barbie Man is here.

"What do you want, you lame excuse for a guy." I growled. I'm not much of a morning person if you haven't figured that out yet.

"Kit, can I come to school with you guys, un?" He asked.

I blinked a few times.

"I can shrink!" He said, "Then you can fit me in your pocket, yeah!"

I sighed. "Yeah, sure." Deidara, shrunk himself, I picked him up and put him in my pocket.

The bus finally stopped in front of us and we got on, ducking from the paper airplanes and other things being thrown.

**(Because I feel like it, I'm gonna end the story here.)**

**Ah yes, I'm updating again though, so, you're welcome.**

**The next chapter is the party.**


	7. PreParty chapter

**Okay, yes. This is the pre-party chapter. I'M TOO LAZY TO TYPE THE WEEK! **

**I would like to thank my dear reviewers, for reviewing. I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would've kissed. WAIT! They did! That means I own Naruto! WOOH!**

**(I'd be lying if I told you this wasn't a line.)**

I stepped off the bus after school with my stomach in my feet.

Tonight was the party Will invited us to.

I walked into my house to find Hidan pop out of nowhere and ask, "So, when's this party?"

"I dunno, we'll probably go around seven." I muttered.

"You sound excited." Sasori said, walking past me into the kitchen.

"Freakin' puppets and they're sarcasm." My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Geez, is it that time of the month already, un?" Deidara yelled from the living room. I think he was still mad at me for letting him come to school with me. Guess he didn't have much fun.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and threw myself on the bed to take a nap. Cuddling up to my Zetsu plushie I closed my eyes and drowned out the yelling from outside my door.

I opened my eyes two hours later to find Deidara and Hidan on the floor laughing, and Sasori smirking.

"What?" I was going to murder them for waking me up.

"What's with the stuffed toys of us, un?" Deidara asked in between gasps for air.

I rolled over and groaned, "I'll tell you later, now go away."

Then I remembered the Tobi-Is-Madara poster above my bed.

I bolted up and yelled, "Out of my room now!"

They all left pouting. Quickly, I tore the poster off my wall and stuffed into my closet of doom, where nothing ever returns from.

Sighing, I decided to go find some clothes to wear to the party and take a shower.

**(You are so jealous of my line.)**

I got out of the shower and dried off with my favorite towel, my L towel. **(A/N: I saw one of these in an anime store, I wanted to buy it so badly T_T) **Slipping on my outfit, an inside-out black T-shirt with fake blood stains on it that read, "Love can't exist without Hate", a red mini skirt that was so ripped that it didn't even look like clothing, a pair of black leggings, and my combat boots, I pondered on what to do with my hair.  
A few minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom with a black beanie on, and my lip piercing was a black ring.

Sure enough, ten minutes after seven, the people who were going were all assembled in the kitchen.

Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Lynn (when did she get here?), Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Tobi *cough* Madara *cough*, and Itachi. Wow Itachi didn't seem like a party person.

Geez, they all weird in normal clothes. Konan and Pein look like some punk pair. Hidan look like… Hidan. Sasori and Deidara look like freaking models. Kakuzu looks like a gangster and Tobi… looks like a three-year old.

"Well, let's go." I said. At least we can walk there, Will only lives a block away.

We filed out the door, Deidara and Hidan still teasing me about earlier, with Sasori smirking evilly next to them, Konan and Pein are talking quietly. Tobi is annoying the crap out of Itachi and Lynn, and Kakuzu… is counting money.

If I could sweatdrop, I would.

As we turned onto Will's street, you could see the lights and cars out front, along with the music playing from inside.

I sighed again and my shoulders slumped a bit.

Well, one thing's for sure. Tonight is a night I will never forget.

Unless they erase my memory, or I get hit on the head and end up having amnesia.

Or something like that.

**(Line….)**

**OKAY! IT'S DONE! Sheesh, when I made this I didn't know it would be this popular.**

**TEN REVIEWS! YAY! DOUBLE DIDGITS! Sorry, but hey, MY FIRST TEN REVIEWS! YAYYYY!**

**I love you all!**

**NOW REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE THIS STORY FOREVAH!**

**Byee~**


	8. At the party PART ONE

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… I'm lazy. Oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: If I win the lottery, I'm gonna buy Naruto. But until then…**

My head hurts… No, it hurts even more than that. Stupid strobe lights and blaring music… I'd like to still have sight and hearing when I leave, thank you very much!

I wanted to slam my head into a wall, so I could black out, and then go home and I would be free of this horror of a party.

I guess by now you understand that I'm having no fun, whatsoever.

Lynn ditched me for her boyfriend, Ryan, as soon as she saw him, and the Akatsuki are around here… somewhere.

Meanwhile, _I'm _searching for a quiet place. I might be able to tolerate the music, if it weren't the SAME song playing OVER and OVER!

I sighed in relief when I found the backdoor. "Finally, a place where it might actually be a bit quieter." I muttered.

I slipped through it, to find that it lead outside. Good.

I sipped my soda as I went over to a nearby tree and sat down against it.

"Kit?" Oh joy. I know that voice.

"What the fudge do you want, Sasori?" I growled.

"I was just wondering if was you." He said.

"Oh. Why are you out here?" My guess is; Girls.

"The two girls from the store were following me."

"Aha…"

We sat there in silence for awhile. I closed my eyes, letting the wind blow my hair into my face.

"Kit?"

"What?" I took another drink from my soda.

"The Akatsuki have been here for almost a week, and we still have no means for getting back to our world."

I pressed my lips together, my mom would be coming home in two weeks. How would I explain the sudden appearance of eleven random anime characters? "Hey mom, you know those action figures I bought? Well they magically turned into real people! And did I mention that they could kill us in one move? Yeah! They can! How awesome is that? Can they stay for awhile? Just until they find out how to get back?" The answer to that, would be a big, fat NO.

"I don't know, you guys could teleport using the sharingan. Or maybe the rinnegan."

"True, but it would take a lot of chakra."

"Well how did you get here?"

"… You may have a point. I'll talk to Pein about it later."

"You do that." I yawned and flipped my phone open, looking at the clock. 11:48 PM. "We should go. Most of the other people are leaving anyway. It'll be easier to find the rest of the Akatsuki now."

Sasori and I got up. Turns out he was on the other side of the tree.

When we stepped through the doors, guess who was waiting for us?

Miss red head and her brunette friend from the cereal aisle.

Joy.

"Oh… you were with her." The red head said, placing a hand on her hip. Dear Jashin, what is with people and short, skin tight clothes?

"Hmph." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

I grabbed Sasori's hand and prepared to run for it. But as I took the first step, little miss red head stepped in front of me.

"We heard you guys were a couple." She said.

"But we don't believe it." The brunette blocked Sasori and I from the back.

"Yeah, well, believe it." Wow, I suddenly feel like Naruto.

The girl in front of me rolled her eyes, "Tch, whatever."

Oh heck no, she _did not _just roll her eyes at me. Oh it's _on, _like Donkey Kong.

I narrowed my eyes, and let go of Sasori's hand. Forming a fist, and aimed it at red head's face.

And it hit. Oh crap… I think I heard something break.

**Don't kill me for the short chapter! I'll update tomorrow! I promise! Just review and I'll update! **

**Oh and, MUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE OF DOOOOOM!**

**Reviews=More Updates**

**And I know you want them! Kukukuku…**


	9. At the party PART TWO

**Before you kill me for not updating as soon as I said, I HAVE A REASON! I was updating my other fanfiction, Life After Slade. I've recently been getting a lot of reviews for that. Therefore, I updated much more on that one. But, I'm updating this now and that's the best part!  
I felt like writing to day, because I feel very accomplished. Very much indeed. So, on with the story! Sasori!  
Sasori: I'm not coming out.  
Me: Your coming out, you're going to wear what I made you wear, and you're going to say the disclaimer.  
Sasori: I'll kill you.  
Me: No, you won't. Now get out here.  
Sasori: Fine. *walks out wearing a panda costume*  
Me: *videotapes it*  
Sasori: ima-panda-hear-me-roar does not own Naruto or any other copyrighted things. NOW LET ME GO!  
Me: Fine. Mr. Grumpy Pants.  
(WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOLIERS FROM NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED AS FAR AS EPISODE 172 THEN DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'RE OKAY WITH SPOILERS!)  
~{+}{+}{+}{+}~**

Something cracked, twice. Ouch. At least it wasn't my hand.

I removed my fist from her face and watched as she slid down to the floor, crying.

Wow, I was not aware that I was so strong. Even Sasori blinked a few times.

Well, after that, the brunette gasped a very fake, very dramatic, gasp, and ran over to her supposedly BFF. She flipped out her phone and dialed 911.

I took this chance, to run out of that room and gather all of the Akatsuki members who were there. How this happened? The world may never know…

**~:::Back At Home:::~**

I collapsed on my bed, sighing. I wasn't tired enough to sleep, so maybe I should get on the computer.

I turned on my source of joy, and waited for the main screen to pop up, taking this time to change into my pajamas.

I logged onto , one of my favorite web-sites ever, and checked to see if any of my favorites had been updated.

Sadly… not.

I sighed again and decided to watch some random Naruto Shippuden episode.

I went to an anime site, and started watching one of the episodes where the Six Paths Of Pain start destroying the city of Konoha. Ibiki was currently trying to get one of the Six Paths to talk, failing miserably. The scene changed to the anbu trying to take down the three headed dog and the rhino thing. Also failing.

I yawned and closed the screen, looking at my background. It was me dressed as Sasori, and Lynn dressed as Yuuki Cross from Vampire Knight at an anime-con. We were freeze-framed trying to caramell dance. In the background, a Sakura cosplayer was laughing and a Pein cosplayer was trying to imitate us.

I laughed, remembering meeting the guy. His name was Zayn or something. He was cool, I think he was on too.

Someone knocked on my door, and stepped inside before I could say, "Come in."

It was Pein.

"Hello there." I said.

"Sasori told me about your idea." He said, emotionless as always.

"I see." No, "Hi." Or anything… Jerk.

"I was thinking, and you are right. The rinnegan or the sharingan could get us back to our world. They both possess great powers, some may even be unknown." I nodded, telling him to go on. "We will start developing ways tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye. Gonna go to sleep now." I said. I was irritated, I needed my sleep.

He nodded, curtly and left the room. I stumbled over to my bed and feel, face first, onto the pillows. Snuggling up to my blankets, I drifted off into sleep.

**~{+}{+}{+}{+}~**

**I AM TIRED. Don't kill me! Please!  
Well, review! I love you all! **


	10. We meet our next obstacle

**How are all of you? How was your week? Good, I hope. Well, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but even if I did, I would still write fanfictions about it. I also don't own Cheerios or Youtube.**

**~{+}{+}{+}~**

I awoke to my alarm clock beeping…

and beeping…

and still beeping. Finally, I got tired of the constant high-pitched noise and I turned it off.

Wait.

Why was my alarm clock set?

I shrugged, deciding to forget it and just move on with my morning. Kicking the blankets off, I swung my legs off of my bed and got up. I stretched, popping a few joints, while yawning. Glancing out my window I saw Zetsu walking around in the backyard. Tobi was following him around quite calmly, I mean… for Tobi. But Madara probably didn't have to act like a five-year old child around him, since Zetsu already knew about that.

Stepping outside, I followed the hallway into the living room, where a few Akatsuki members were sleeping. Hidan was passed out, draped over the back of the couch. Deidara was hugging Sasori's leg, which was hanging off of the side of the chair he had apparently fell asleep in. Kakuzu was curled up in a ball on the floor. Itachi was sleeping in a normal position on the other couch. Kisame was also in a fairly normal position, but he was drooling everywhere. I blinked a few times, thinking. Then I ran back to my room, to get my camera.

Snickering, I took a few pictures of the Akatsuki sleeping. Running back to my room, I quickly uploaded the pictures onto my computer. While the computer uploaded the pictures, I decided to check my email.

I scanned over the ads that had littered my inbox and stopped at an email from my brother, Andrew. Yes, brother. I never said I was an only child!

I clicked on the message and read it. Then read it again. My mouth opened, and I took a sharp intake of breath. Swallowing, I got up to find my phone.

I picked up the shiny object and clicked on contacts, grinding my teeth together, I waited for my mom to pick up.

"Hello?" Came my mother's voice on the other end.

"Yes, hello there dearest mother of mine, um… I need to talk to you."

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked in the I'm-so-innocent voice.

"Why didn't you tell me Andrew was going to visit?" My tone was cold, and I'm pretty sure she knew I was glaring at the nearest inanimate object.

"Oh."

Oh? Oh? That's all you have to say? WTF?

"Yeah. He's arriving tomorrow and staying for the week."

"I'm sorry, honey! I completely forgot he was coming!"

I sighed and said, "It's alright… I love you, mom. Bye."

"I love you too, sugar." I heard the click from the other end and hung up as well.

I wonder how the Akatsuki would feel about this. My brother was going to freak out when he saw them, simply because he's an anime fan too.

My twenty year old brother was going to walk in, see the Akatsuki then scream like a little fangirl. I buried my face in my hands.

"_This is going to be one heck of a week." _I thought, miserably.

**::~Time Skip, 2 hours~::**

"So, your brother knows who we are too?" Kisame asked me, stuffing yet another piece of sushi into his mouth.

"Yep." I shoveled a few more spoonfuls of Cheerios into my mouth, nodding.

Sasori sat down at the table next to me, rolling his eyes as my obnoxious behavior.

"And he's coming here, tomorrow, un?" I'm sure you know who said that, so I'm not going to bother.

"I'm pretty sure I just said all of this five minutes ago, _un._" Yes, I was mocking Deidara. Am I stupid? No. Do I have a death wish? No. Am I extremely annoyed by the fact that I just said all of this, yet they're asking questions about it? Yes, yes I am.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the frickin' bed." Hidan commented, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, Hidan. It was the side of the bed where I had to see all of _you_." I pronounced 'you' as if it were some disgusting disease.

"You're cranky this morning." Sasori said, resting his chin in one of his palms, while setting his elbow on the table.

I sighed, at least one good thing had come this morning.

I stood up from the table, and walked to my room, after putting my bowl into the sink.

**::~{+}{+}{+}~::**

I smiled as I added the pictures into a crappy slide show. This was so going onto Youtube.

Once I finished the slide show thingy, I got onto Youtube. I went to the 'Upload Videos' tab and started the upload.

My smile grew into a smirk, and then a full blown evil grin.

Oh yes, revenge is sweet.

Revenge for what? You may ask.

Well, I dunno. I just thought that was a good ending.

Muahahaha…

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

**Yes, I'm alive! Please review! It'll make me update faster!**

**Seriously. It will.**

**Love you all!**


	11. Enter! ANDREW!

**Hello, dear readers. This is the next chapter to Akatsuki Action Figures.**

**Oh! And, there's a pole on my profile for which story I should start on after I done with one of my current ones. Mostly crack-fics and such. But, I urge you to vote! PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other copyrighted stuff.**

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

I am sure that life hates me.

No, scratch that, I'm _positive_.

Why? You may ask. That is simple, I woke up in my living room.

Now, most people would be like, "Is that all?"

And then I would say, "Um, no, jerk, I wasn't finished."

Then they would be like. "Psh, you're the jerk."

So then I would be like, "You're the one who interrupted."

And then they would say something like, "Well, you paused, I thought you were done."

And then I would shout something random and stupid at them so that they would be confused. Then I would punch them. Then laugh.

Hahahaha… life is good. Except when you wake up in an Akatsuki dog pile.

Seriously, I was practically buried under them. The only way out of this is…

"FOOD!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs.

And suddenly, I could breathe. "Thank Jashin." I sat up and brushed myself off, then turned around to them, "Okay, who dies first?"

"What are you talking about, yeah?" It took a lot of willpower not to laugh at Deidara. His hair was down, and he would look exactly like a girl if he wasn't shirtless.

…

Wait, he's shirtless.

And then, just to make it even worse, my brother came through the door.

And you know what he did?

He screamed like a little fangirl and started muttering, "Akatsuki… shirtless… little sister… living room…"

And all I could do was stand there gaping.

I swear someone is going to die today.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}{~::.**

Okay, let's fast forward about ten minutes.

"So… you're telling me these are the real Akatsuki?" Andrew asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes, Andrew."

"And that you have no clue what happened last night?"

"Yes, Andrew."

"That means that anything could've happened!"

"Yes, Andrew- Wait WHAT?"

"Kit, _anything_ could've happened!"

And this is where I smack the crap out of brother for thinking such things.

"Oww…" He muttered while standing up.

"Be a man!" I said, poking him on the forehead. "Foolish older brother."

He rolled his eyes at me.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

Let's fast forward an hour.

"Tell me again why we are watching this." I was currently sitting in the living room with the Akatsuki.

Guess what I'm forcing them to do.

Yep, watch Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

I already explained the whole you're-cartoons-so-get-over-it thing.

"Because, Kisame, I like watching Sasuke get the crap beaten out of him." I said, rewinding to the part where Sasuke is in torture by Itachi's genjutsu.

"I honestly don't understand why you hate my brother, you have not met him." I turned to Itachi. I'm gonna go full out rant on him.

"Because, Itachi, I already know what he does in the future."

I heard Andrew sigh, "Don't ask her why she hates Sasuke. She will rant on for more than an hour."

I pouted, "I'm bored…" I whined.

"Go call Lynn." I was out of room before I knew who said that.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

"We are family!" Lynn said as she barged into my house.

I joined in, "I got all my sisters with me!" I sang, pointing to the Akatsuki.

Then we joined each other in laughter.

"Oh em gee!" I said, jumping up and down. "You have to see this video I made!"

"I know! I saw it!" Lynn squealed as she began jumping with me.

"What video, un?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, nothing-" I started, only to be cut off by none other than Lynn.

"It was a video of pictures of you guys sleeping!"

I blinked a few times, then swallowed. I mentally cursed myself.

"WHAT?"

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

**And this is where my mind runs blank. **

**Well, again, review now. Then go to my profile and vote on the poll. Do it now. Or the llamas will come and eat your hair. Muahahaha!**


	12. A day at home with the Akatsuki

**The pole, people! THE POLE! VOTE ON IT OR I WILL SEND THE FREAKING RAINBOW RABBITS TO EAT YOUR BRAIN! VOTE ON THE GOSH DARNED POLE! In fact, I shall add a sequel to this as one of the options. Happy? Besides, this was meant to be a short story, have you even noticed that we are already on the Monday of the second week of Kit's life?**

***whew* Okay, now that my rant is over, on with the special chapter.**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I don't own Twilight either. Or any songs mentioned.**

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

Third person POV

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

"Nooo!" Don't make me go to that horrible place! You're my brother for crying out loud! YOU LOVE ME DON'T YOU?" Kit's voice could be heard from the other side of the house, where our neighborhood friendly Akatsuki were lounging around.

"I honestly don't see how she could hate school this much…" Sasori sighed.

"You haven't gone to that place, Danna… You don't know of the horrors, yeah." Deidara was curled in a ball, eyes wide, remembering the events he had seen from the day he had gone with Kit.

Itachi rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

"What are you reading anyway, Itachi?" Kisame asked, leaning over Itachi's shoulder. He began to read out loud from the book. "You're skin is pale and ice cold… you don't go out in daylight… I know what you are… Say it… Say it out loud. A vampire… What is this crap!"

"This book, which you refer to as crap, is Twilight. I think it is very well written." Itachi replied.

"Itachi, it says it's a romance novel."

Hidan, as you can imagine, was on the ground laughing by now. "The almighty Uchiha is reading a romance novel!"

"I'm going to go take a shower…" Sasori stood up, obviously annoyed by what he would call 'idiocy' or 'insolence' and left the room.

"Stupid Danna…" Deidara mumbled, still clinging to his knees and rocking back and forth.

"I can hear you, Brat." Came the monotone from across the house, and then more screaming from Kit.

"No! I refuse! Sasori, help me! NO, WAIT! Don't leave me!"

"Augh! Get off me!"

"Not until you help me!"

"Kit! Get off of him! You're going to break something-!"

A crash was heard, and Andrew cursed loudly.

"Oooh! Andrew is a potty-mouth!"

"Would you get off of my leg? I want to take a shower…"

"Kit! Mom is going to kill us!"

"Us? You're the adult here!"

"Get off. If I was in puppet form, I would kill you."

"Hey! Don't threaten my sister like that!"

"Yeah! Don't threaten me!"

"Kit, stay out of this!"

There was another crash and Kit yelled, "No! Sasori come back! You can blame it all on me!"

"Quit making song references and get to school! AW CRAP! You've missed the bus!"

"Then let me stay!"

"You two are hopeless…"

"STUPID PUPPET BOY!"

"Kit, I'll drive you to school. Come on."

"NO! DON'T-"

The front door slammed and the yelling stopped.

If you could sweatdrop in the real world, everyone in the living room would have.

"So… I'm just going to keep playing this game here…" Hidan turned around and began kicking butt on whatever video game he was playing.

It was silent, besides Hidan, in the living room until Pein stepped in, from where? I have no flipping clue.

"Itachi, we need you for the planning now." He said, and then walked out.

Itachi got up and then left the room.

Now there's Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame left in the living room. Everyone else was off doing something else.

"So, un…" Deidara began.

"We need to get payback on Kit." Kisame said.

"I agree." Hidan answered.

"Same here, yeah."

"So, how are we going to do it?" Hidan asked.

"I have no clue. I was going to leave the planning to you and then take credit in the end. Depending on the outcome, of course." Kisame leaned back into his chair.

Hidan muttered a few curses aimed at the shark man and then began his game again.

"I don't have any ideas either, un." Deidara said. "But I'm bored."

They spent another hour or so thinking about payback.

"Brat, you've been sitting there with that same look on your face for half an hour." Sasori sat down next to Deidara on the couch.

"Oh… we're thinking about payback to Kit, yeah."

"And we have no ideas so far." Kisame chimed in.

"I have plenty of ideas, you guys just don't want to ask me." Hidan said.

"That's because all of your ideas involve killing her, un."

"Have fun with that, I'm going to go do something that's worth my time." Sasori then left the room, again.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.  
3 hours later  
.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

"Any ideas, Kisame, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nope."

"I have some-"

"We are not going to physically harm her, Hidan!"

**15 minutes later**

"We're hopeless, yeah." Deidara sighed.

"Completely." Kisame agreed.

"Why can't we just-"

"NO HIDAN!" Kisame and Deidara yelled.

**1 hour later**

The front door slammed closed as someone came in.

"That little *bleep* got what was coming to her." Kit's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"I still don't see why you had to hit her back." Andrew sighed.

"She started the whole thing! Ask Lynn."

"She's right, the stupid red head and her friend came around a corner and started cussing us out."

"And so you punched her into a water fountain?" Andrew sighed.

"Not my fault that they decided to build a water fountain there! They could have put that anywhere, but nooo! Let's put it in the middle of the hallway where someone is bound to get punched into it! You see? It isn't my fault!"

"Kit… that was the stupidest excuse I have ever heard."

"Do you hear this, Lynn? Insanity I tell you!"

"Kit, shut up and listen to your brother."

"Party pooper… you got suspended too."

"I still can't believe you got yourself suspended for three days. What did you ever do the girl, anyway?"

"Oh nothing… I might have broken her nose… nothing important, though!"

"I'm going to go do something… that isn't here." Lynn walked into the living room to see three Akatsuki members staring wide-eyed.

"No! Lynn, don't leave me with the maniac!" Kit ran into the living room, and bumped into Lynn's back. "Ack! Whoa, what's up?"

"What's up, yeah? Is that all you have to say-" Deidara was cut off by Hidan.

"Holy *bleep*! What happened to your face?" He yelled.

"My face…? Oh!" Kit's eyes widened in realization. "You're talking about the black eye and bruised lip aren't you?"

"Yeah! Did you get in a fight?" Hidan suddenly seem interested.

"Yeah, with the chick from the party on Saturday." Lynn said. She had no injuries, but her clothes her ripped up a bit.

"Dude!" Hidan jumped over the chair he was sitting in. "Tell me the details,_ now_."

"Okay, well, it started like this…"

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

**You hate me don't you? Well, you'll get the story next time.**

**Again, THE FREAKING POLE! GO VOTE! NOW!**


	13. What went down

**Okay, I'm gonna explain now. I LIVE IN A VERY SMALL TOWN! I go to a VERY small school that hosts middle schoolers as well. I DON'T SWITCH CLASSES! Kit is actually supposed to be in ninth grade. But, she lives in a small town so her school is small too. NO ONE SWITCHES CLASSES IN HER HIGH SCHOOL.  
Just needed to make that clear. Also, there are two different classes for each grade.**

**I'll leave the *bleep*'s up to your imagination.**

**Well, here's the next chapter;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other copyrighted stuff.**

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.  
Kit's POV  
.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

"Okay, it started like this." I began.

~FLASHBACK TIME!~

"I hate you, Andrew." I said, stepping out of the car, I slammed the door closed and marched into the school office.

Luckily, I had only missed the bus, and I wasn't late for class. So, I hurried through the school's hallways and entered my classroom, A1. The teacher (lazy as usual) wasn't there yet so everyone was being… well… loud.

I sighed and joined Lynn in the back of the class, where she was texting her boyfriend, Ryan, who was in the seat next to her.

"You guys are stupid." I said, directing the comment at Ryan more than at Lynn.

"Go away." Ryan rolled his eyes as I sat on the other side of Lynn.

"Jerkface." I growled.

"Whatever."

Our teacher, Mr. Keen, walked in then and the class shut up.

I slouched down in my seat and prepared to drown out his voice by putting my ear-phones in and my hood over my head. Lynn put her phone away at an amazing speed and switched to reading, and Ryan just went to sleep.

Lynn and I are fine on our own, we can just read the lesson in our math book and do the assignment, Ryan though… he gets tutored. By us.

Anyway, I pretty much listened to music the whole time, Lynn read her book, and Ryan snored.

And Mr. Keen didn't give a flying pepperoni pizza.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

I was about to doze off when the bell rang, signaling our lunch break. Chairs scrapped across the floor as people hurried to get out and, as usual, Ryan, Lynn and I were out of the classroom last. Ryan left us to go meet up with his friends, so Lynn and I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

I popped my neck and yawned, "So… what's for lunch today?"

"I dunno… something horrible I bet." She grimaced at the thought of our school food.

I silently agreed, and as we were turning a corner, two familiar faces appeared. A redhead and a brunette, the redhead had a bandage over her nose.

"*bleep*…" I muttered.

"Oh look who it is! Never thought we would run into you here, Kit!" The redhead exclaimed dramatically.

"Your soo right, Melissa!" The brunette nodded furiously.

"Um… Kit, why do they sound ticked?" Lynn asked me.

"Because they are." I shrugged.

"_Why_?"

"Because she punched me in the nose!" The red head yelled.

"You did _what?"_ Lynn turned to me, eyes bugging.

"Now we're here for payback. So stand aside, it doesn't concern you." The brunette pushed Lynn back and started glaring at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is crazy! What is going on? This is madness!" Lynn looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"This is Sparta!" I yelled, on impulse. What? She said it first! Not me!

Lynn rolled her eyes, "Is this really the time, Kit?"

"Yes! You're the one who set it up! It was on impulse-"

"Kit!" Lynn screamed.

"What?-" When it hit me. No, literally. The redhead, Melissa, punched me in the eye.

I instinctively covered my eye with one of my hands and glared at her with my good eye. "You… you little! You're dead!"

Melissa just smirked and put her nose in the air, "Whatever."

I removed my hand from my eye and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "Whatever? You just punched me in the eye!"

By now a group of people were surrounding us. It turns out Lynn was fighting too, with the brunette.

Melissa pulled herself away from me, but at the same time I pushed her away. I brought my fist up and punched her into the thing behind her, the water fountain. I was going to kick her but someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see some teacher.

"Crap." I thought.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

I sighed as I saw Andrew walk out of the principal's office. He looked ticked.

"Come on." He said. I followed him out of the school, Lynn following behind me.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

"…And that's what happened!"

"What about your lip?" Hidan asked.

"I think Melissa hit me while I had a hold on her." I said, thinking.

"Well, I'm going to stay over here for a while." Lynn sighed.

"Parents?" I asked.

She nodded and went to my room.

I stretched. "Well… let's look at the good side."

"What good side, yeah?" Deidara raised an eyebrow.

I smiled brightly, "I get to wear an eye-patch now!"

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

**I guess it's what you would expect from Kit.**

**Anyway, the poll. I'm deleting the options with the least votes. So now there are only four options.**

**Oi… I'm sick. :( Not fun. But I'm making a quick recovery so… Yay!**


	14. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**I really need to update Life After Slade…**

**Anyway, this is a side chapter! WE GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO DEI AT SCHOOL! And… it's not gonna be very detailed…. 'cause I'm tired and lazy and my leg hurts.**

**Also, no more lines. I'm too lazy for that too. I am really lazy…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, YOU WOULD KNOW.**

I hopped off the bus after Lynn, and we headed towards the cafeteria to eat some breakfast.

As I ate my Lucky Charms, I snuck a few marsh-mellows into my pocket for Deidara. I bet people thought I was flipping crazy.

Once Lynn and I were done, we walked into class, just before the bell. We sat down just as our teacher, Mr. Keen walked in, stroking his goatee.

Lynn's boyfriend was absent that day, so I didn't have to deal with the jerkface.

As Lynn and I walked from class to go to lunch, I noticed Deidara wasn't in my pocket anymore.

"Crap." I muttered.

Suddenly, some nerdy looking guy walked up to me, "Hi… is this your Barbie?" He asked.

I blinked, and covered my mouth to hide my laughter. The supposed "Barbie" looked pretty ticked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, quickly snatching Deidara from him and waving s I ran down the hall to catch up with Lynn.

So, same thing as breakfast happened at lunch. What? Were you expecting me to be popular or exciting? Psh… please.

When I got home that day, Deidara transformed back into regular size and ran away somewhere to sulk or make-out with his hands or… something.

Guess ninjas don't have high schools.

"What's up with girly-man?" Hidan asked me as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dunno… he came with me to school." I said shrugging, and taking a bite out of a Hot Pocket I had just warmed up.

…

**Yep, it's boring. But hey, ninjas don't have high schools so I guess Dei would be pretty freaked out…**

…**.BYE! DON'T KILL MEEE!**

***shot***


End file.
